


a binder

by planetundersiege



Series: 100 Fandom Challenge [16]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Trans Character, Drabble, Fluff, Gifts, M/M, Slice of Life, Trans Male Character, Wordcount: 100-500, binders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “I got you a gift.”
Relationships: Robin Goodfellow (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Theo Putnam
Series: 100 Fandom Challenge [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745629
Kudos: 37





	a binder

Robin carried the plastic bag in one hand as he slowly walked through the streets, on his way to Theo’s house. He had a smile on his face and could already imagine his boyfriend’s happy face when he saw what he had gotten for him. He could shower him in countless of hugs afterwards. He had done a lot of research, and he knew this would be something Theo would want.

He passed a few more streets, the way was kind of long, but he didn’t mind. It was beautiful outside and the weather was perfect. His hobgoblin self made him love nature. But soon he arrived and knocked on the door. Theo opened after about half a minute, and Robin was greeted by his smiling boyfriend who quickly gave him a kiss and pulled him into a hug. And when they pulled away, Robin held the plastic bag in the air and kept smiling.

“I got you a gift.”

“A gift? Robin, you shouldn’t have.”

“I insist, it’s for my amazing boyfriend after all. Check what’s inside, you’re gonna love it.”

Theo took the bag and opened it, and found a piece of white fabric. At first glance, it looked like a sports bra, but the moment Theo pulled at it and felt how tight the front was, he immediately knew what it was.

“You got me a binder?”

Robin nodded.

“Yeah, I know how much it bugs you to only have sports bras, so I got you a binder. I did my research on them, and this is an actual proper one from GC2B, not a 2 dollar binder from Amazon that would hurt you. I hope I got your size right, if not we could send it back and get you a new o…”

Before he had the time to finish, he was pulled into a new hug.

“Thank you so much Robin, this is the best gift ever. I love you.”


End file.
